


Ruffled Feathers

by Somnyi



Series: Moirallegiance drabbles [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnyi/pseuds/Somnyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HSWC BR2 Prompt; John♦Davesprite. Cafuné (Portuguese): Running your fingers through the hair (OR FEATHERS) of someone you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruffled Feathers

It had confused John when he had noticed at first. Davesprite's feathers were ruffled, rumpled, like he had been flying and rolling around for ages (which, knowing the original Dave was very likely) but the sprite was a game construct, wasn't he? He wasn't supposed to look anything less than perfect, surely? But then John remembered just why, exactly, Davesprite had one and a bit wings and quickly threw the thought away.

The second time he noticed it, it had irritated him. Seriously, didn't he care? It was getting worse and the feathers were all matted and horrible. But this was also the time where Davesprite was being a gigantic douche, so John simply turned around and hoped when he finally got rid of them it hurt. A lot.

\---

This was it. He had been nice. He had been kind. He had even been patient with his birdbrained best buddy! But this was just not good enough. He was sick of staring at the hideously matted mess between his bro's shoulder blades slash wings, goddamnit!

“Davesprite!” He yelled at the other. The sprite was currently half slumped over the counter, drinking AJ out of a freshly opened bottle and half-heartedly listening to some music out of magic, glow-y orange headphones. (John had sort of taken to noticing that Davesprite never really did anything fully. Hell, the guy didn't even tend to fly all that often, just float.) Orange shades turned towards him and the sprite 'stood' without turning fully toward him.

John understood that this was an attempt to rile him a little with feigned disinterest, neither of them fully getting over their slight rivalry, but instead this was perfect for his plan. He placed his first hand on an orange shoulder, the weird almost-intangibility still freaking him out a little. Orange shades turned more fully toward him but the second hand was already starting to card through his literal (soon-to-be metaphorical) ruffled feathers and wow that was a super fast slump.

“Davesprite?” John cautiously asked, stopping as instantly as he could. The sprite grunted, shades purposely slipping down his face to give a bland stare.

“If you stop now Egbert, I'll cut your hand off.” It was just deadpan enough to make the boy laugh loudly, although he did resume his ministrations.

“I should stop, just for that!” He teased as he pulled two or three very difficult feathers apart. His only response was a disgruntled grunt, causing him to laugh again.


End file.
